


Isilmë

by silvertrails



Series: Tirion Arc [29]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: My version of what happened between Maglor and his wife.





	Isilmë

**Isilmë  
** By CC  
January, 2019 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

My version of Maglor’s marriage…

* * *

They had bonded under the Light of the Trees, in a special ceremony presided by Lord Manwë himself. Makalaurë was the grandson of the Noldor King, and his union with Isilmë had been the first of one of his grandsons. Isilmë had looked so beautiful, her honey-brown hair braided in the old way of the Tatyar, the Second People who awoke at Cuiviénen. Only a few of them had stayed in Endorë, Finwë’s youngest sister among them. Makalaurë wished he had met her.

_Alcanë was a bit like Írissë, Finwë had said. I miss her._

Makalaurë was curious about Endorë, but mostly because sometimes he felt that there was something missing in his life. He had his family, his wife, his music. What else could he long for? Sometimes, when Isilmë was asleep after a night of passion and love, Makalaurë would leave their bed and come outside to listen to the sounds of the creek. He loved nature, and though he could not speak with the birds as Tyelkormo, the sound of the creek was as sweet as a lover’s kiss.

_You are troubled._

Makalaurë looked into the water and a pair of blue eyes looked back at him. It was Omar, Salmar’s twin. No matter how alike the twins looked, Makalaurë always could tell who was speaking to him.

“I am,” he admitted. “I am happy… Or I should be. I love Isilmë, and we are planning to have many children. Not as many as Father, though.”

Omar’s face became more defined as he smiled. Makalaurë could feel himself falling into the depths of his blue eyes as the Maia took the flesh. What was this strange feeling? 

“Omar…”

“What is it?”

Omar seemed as entranced as Makalaurë felt, and then he was leaning forward and kissing the Maia, and his world changed into something different, a place where he was happy, and whole.

“K-Káno…?”

Isilmë’s pained voice shook them both out of the enchantment and Omar looked alarmed. Salmar was there, and Isilmë was crying as she returned to their house. 

“Isilmë!” Makalaurë called, but he knew that the harm had been done. He still loved her, but now he knew why he had never felt whole. He had failed to see, to understand his own nature. He would never have Omar, and Isilmë would never forgive him.


End file.
